


Hit Different

by yacchanskt (skripsi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripsi/pseuds/yacchanskt
Summary: Tanpa Suna Rintarou sadari, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	Hit Different

Di antara bising suara televisi dan gemercik hujan yang berulang kali mengetuk jendela, malam bersuhu dua puluh satu derajat itu terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya.

_"Why aren't we dating, Kei?"_

Kei memicingkan kedua matanya, _"Tell me, Suna Rintarou, what's the benefit of having a committed relationship with someone like you?"_

Suna hanya bisa terdiam, mencari alasan yang rasional untuk menjawab pertanyaan perempuan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu keuntungan apa yang diperoleh Kei jika ia memutuskan untuk memacarinya.

_"Because… I'm hot as fuck???"_

Telunjuk kanan Tsukishima Kei kini bergerak mengarungi ceruk pria yang mendekapnya di balik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan peluh dan sisa-sisa hasrat yang masih menempel di antara keduanya. _"Ah, c'mon! I know you can gimme a better answer than that."_

Suna hanya terkekeh, lalu melempar pertanyaan serupa sembari menyibak poni Kei yang masih basah. _"Nee, Tsukishima Kei. Aren't ya tired of having this kind of shallow situationship like what we always do lately?"_

Kei beranjak dari ranjang, dengan gontai ia menyalakan lampu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Suna melihat tubuh ramping Kei meliuk bak sehelai kain yang diterpa angin perlahan menjauh darinya, bahkan ketika perempuan itu belum menjawab sepatah kata pun pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Hey, jawab dulu." Kejut Suna yang berlari kecil menyusul Kei ke kamar mandi, menghujamnya dengan serangan ciuman di leher dan punggung. Lelaki itu memeluknya erat agar tak terpeleset dari lantai yang basah. 

"Hahaha… _Ahh_ , geli.." desahan pun terselip di antara tawa yang tersimpul di bibir Kei, _"Do I really have to answer that stupid question?"_

"Ya dong. Kan tadi aku udah jawab pertanyaanmu." 

"Tapi kamu sendiri jawabnya ngasal begitu, _it's not like we're having an obligation to discuss that particular matter anyway…_ " sambung Kei diam-diam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Suna berikan, _"as you said earlier, we're doing it for fun. Right?"_

Suna tertahan selama beberapa saat, lalu menyingkirkan helai demi helai rambut yang menutupi tengkuk indah milik Kei. Separuh darinya merasa menyesal atas semua ucapan yang pernah diucapkan olehnya...

**_"Don't fall for me, Kei."_ **

Mungkin ia tak perlu merasa malu karena terang-terangan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Namun separuhnya lagi tak ingin melewatkan momen berharga ini, momen yang bisa saja hilang dalam sekejap kedipan mata jika Suna tidak berhati-hati menjaga tutur dan lakunya.

Tak selang lama baik Kei dan Suna kembali berada di situasi yang membuat keduanya tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Batin mereka kalut ditelan hasrat yang membara, seiring dengan kran _shower_ yang terlalu condong sebelah kiri— sedikit lebih dingin dari yang mampu diterima kedua tubuh mereka. Namun keduanya nampak tak begitu peduli, tidak ketika sedang berada di puncak gelora.

Dengan perlahan Suna melumuri tubuh basah Kei menggunakan sabun cair hotel yang ada di jangkauan tangannya, meratakannya ke seluruh bagian dada milik Kei yang memiliki ujung mungil dan kemerahan. Suna suka sekali bermain disana, terlebih dengan suasana hati yang sedang tidak ingin diusik, ia meremasnya dengan kencang.

Sengaja agar Kei meronta, karena mungkin hanya di saat seperti inilah Suna bisa menyaksikan perempuan tangguh itu terlihat rapuh dan terbuka di dekapannya.

Jemari Suna kini menjelajah turun mengarungi lekuk pinggang Kei, yang kemudian berada di lipatan paha yang masih tertutup rapat, malu-malu menanti sentuhan dari lelaki yang sedari tadi membuatnya basah dan berkedut tak terkendali. Dengan lembut Suna menyisipkan salah satu jarinya ke sana, memberi gerakan memutar dan sesekali menekannya.

" _Hnnghh_.."

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, tubuh Kei terkejut merespon jemari Suna yang lihai memanjakannya. Kedua tangannya kini menempel di dinding kamar mandi, berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya ketika kedua kaki miliknya mulai melemah. Kei merasa ada yang menegang di balik punggung, berasal dari Suna yang berulang kali membuat gesekan di sana, menunggu disambut oleh hangat tubuh perempuan manis yang saat ini terlihat binal di matanya.

Namun bukan Kei namanya jika tak mampu berpikir logis di saat memabukkan seperti ini. Dengan sigap ia menghadang semua gerakan Rin, mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang mengabur.

"Suna, _kondom_."

Suna berhenti sejenak, memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi namanya juga laki-laki, kalau sedang tinggi begini pasti kepala atas dan bawahnya tidak akan _sinkron_. Kini Suna kembali menggesekkan pangkalnya ke belahan belakang Kei yang berada tepat di dekat bagian kewanitaannya.

"Kondomnya jauh, _tanggung_ , aku keluarin di luar kok. Tenang aja…" Ujar Suna berusaha meyakinkan.

Hampir terjatuh dalam perangkap yang ada di mulut manis Suna, Kei menggelengkan kepala dan menguatkan batinnya untuk menolak bujuk Suna. "Kalau _nggak mau_ pakai kondom, ya _nggak usah_ masukin sekalian. Aku harus bilang berapa kali _sih_ supaya kamu ngerti?"

"Iya iya, maaf.." sambung Suna yang panik dan melangkah ke luar dari _bathtub_ , "aku ambil kondomnya dulu. Jangan marah ya…"

Hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulut Kei terdengar panjang dan berat. Tangannya mengepal, berusaha mengurungkan niat untuk meraih pundak Rin yang mulai menjauh. 

_"Silly, How can I be mad at you…"_

Menyusul keluar dari _bathtub_ , Kei memandang figurnya di depan cermin lebar dan memperhatikan kemerahan di sekitar lehernya. Samar terlihat tanpa menggunakan kacamata, ia mendekatkan diri ke arah cermin untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar ada. " _Tsk_ .. Males banget besok harus ke kantor pakai _turtle neck_."

Seperti anak anjing yang menghampiri sang tuan dengan benda tangkapannya, Suna berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan kondom yang telah terpasang dan mendapati tubuh indah Kei membentuk lekungan yang membuat Suna kesulitan untuk tidak tergoda olehnya.

Hasrat Suna yang sudah tak terbendung telah mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, dengan segera ia kembali mendekap punggung perempuan yang merasa setengah kesal dan setengah 'ingin' padanya.

_"Can't we just move to bed,_ Suna _?"_

 _"Aren't you agree to call me_ 'Rin' _before,_ Kei _?"_

 _"That's… That's not the point,_ R— Rin… _"_

Suna kembali mencumbu tengkuk Kei yang kemerahan, _"Good girl."_

Kei yang sedari tadi menahan diri pun akhirnya menyerah, tak ingin menambah beban pikirannya dengan perdebatan yang tidak perlu. Ia menemui pria yang baru saja ia kenal kurang dari tiga bulan itu untuk setidaknya meringankan apapun yang memberatkan pundaknya.

Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia pikirkan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang benar-benar menjadi keinginannya, namun ia tak punya cukup waktu dan tenaga untuk mencari orang lain sebagai partner bercinta mingguannya itu. Sebagai perempuan yang sudah merasakan asam garam kehidupan selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya ini, Tsukishima Kei menyadari bahwa sering berganti pasangan justru akan membuat dinding hatinya menebal dan kebas terhadap segala rangsangan emosi.

_"Hnggh.. ahhh.. Rin..."_ , respon Kei yang terkejut dengan dorongan pertama Suna dari belakang. Meski Suna selalu melakukannya dengan perlahan, tapi tubuh Kei masih belum terbiasa dengan ukuran milik Suna yang terhitung lebih besar dari beberapa pria yang pernah ia tiduri sebelumnya. 

Gesekan demi gesekan, kecupan demi kecupan telah membuat mereka tinggi. Semua gerakan yang dilakukan Suna, semua respon yang keluar dari bibir manis Kei— semua murni dari insting terdalam mereka. Akal dan logika tak lagi berlaku saat ini, hanya ada candu yang mengalir deras di seluruh aliran dan pacu di tubuh keduanya. 

Candu untuk menggilai satu sama lain. Candu yang membakar, yang menenggelamkan.

_"Stay."_ Ujar Suna dengan napas yang terengah, _"Stay the night with me."_

Tak ada jawaban dari Kei, ia memang sengaja tak ingin menjawabnya. Telapak tangannya mulai meraba cermin yang tertutup embun akibat suhu panas air yang tadi sempat diatur olehnya, lalu dengan cepat membersihkannya agar bayang keduanya nampak dengan jelas dari sana.

_"Look, Rin. Look at our reflections on the mirror."_ Bibir Kei berada terlalu dekat dengan Suna, lalu saling menyentuh dan mengunci. Mata Suna terpaku di depan cermin, terlena dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

_Men are so simple,_ pikir Kei. _Just give him a little seduction and they will forget everything for a while._

Hingga pada sepertiga malam— ketika semua mata telah terpejam dan terlelap entah karena mimpi atau lelah dengan pahitnya realita, Kei hanya bisa terduduk di sofa. Ia memandang pria yang beberapa jam ke belakang telah menggagahinya dengan jantan namun penuh dengan kelembutan— jatuh tertidur yang dalam di atas ranjang.

Sesekali Kei menghampiri, mengecup kening Suna, memeluknya dengan sepenuh hati (meski Kei masih mempertanyakan definisi 'penuh' itu sendiri bagaimana). Hingga akhirnya ia kembali beranjak dari sana dan mulai berkemas.

Kei kembali menengok ke arah Suna, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar melalui pintu hotel.

"Maaf, Suna. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kita berdua. _See you next week..._ "


End file.
